


Bookmark

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [16]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clumsy Namjoon, F/M, Fluff, probably one of my favorite fluffs ive written, song writer namjoon, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Namjoon had been having writer's block for weeks, unable to come up with any new song lyrics that would fit the instrumental he had, that was until he glanced over at a local park and under the biggest tree sat her the girl that caused his mind to run wild with ideas and lyrics. As she looked up to meet his eyes he immediately fell to the ground like a bumbling idiot.





	Bookmark

Flowers waved in the breeze as the scent caught onto your nose leaving it with the fresh smell of spring, the park you always came to read, quiet and peaceful. The big oak you always sat under, beckoning you to sit in its shade.

Sitting down, you quickly pulled out your book, pulling out the old worn down bookmark as you pushed the book closer, looking for where you left off.

Finding your spot you quickly started to read, the wind pushing your hair into your face, but you quickly pulled it back behind your ear, as you do so. You see a man looking your way.

He was walking by, clearly not paying attention to where he was walking as he trips over himself, dropping his bag as he tries to catch himself.

A small chuckle left your lips as you watched him scramble to pick up his bad and dust himself off, only to look back your way again.

This time he just stands there and watches you. Normally it would bother you, but his expression was so, curious and innocent it made you not mind.

Focusing back on the book you tried to avoid as the man walked a nearby bench and continued to watch you for a moment before he pulled out his laptop, quickly typing as he looked up at you occasionally.

Sometimes you would make eye contact, but one of you would look away.

Eventually, you got too involved in your book and stopped looking up, he noticed this and started to stare at the way you smiled sweetly as you read. How you would nod occasionally if you agree with something in the book.

He looked back down and continued to type, keeping a close eye on you from afar. Too scared to approach you.

Glancing at your watch you realized you had to get home soon. Placing the bookmark into your book you closed it and looked up, only to see the man still there, a smile spread across his face as he saw you look up at him.

You smiled sweetly back as you stood up.

A blush spread across his face as he saw you walking towards him. He quickly lowered his head and tried to type furiously.

Walking past, you glanced over at him to see him avoiding your gaze.

You kept walking, leaving him in the park alone.

* * *

Weeks passed and you found yourself again at the park, this time reading a different book. You were so in death you didn’t even see him come over and sit next to you, his eyes skimming over the book in your hand.

Once you realized his presence you smiled a little but stayed silent.

Finally, he spoke up, his low voice cracking slightly as he began to speak “Hello, it’s nice to see you again.”

You looked up from your book to see him, a sweet smile spread across his lips as he took in your features, the way your nose curved slightly, how your lips parted when you began to speak. “And you as well,” you said softly.

“I am Namjoon, I am sorry for my shy behavior last time. I was just in awe of your beauty.”

A slight blushed crossed your cheeks. “I am y/n, I am also very shy and couldn’t get over how clumsy you were.”

“Aysh!” he looked away, a blush visible on his skin. “I am always clumsy, it’s just in my nature.”

You laughed lightly, “It is okay, I thought it was cute,” you say as you put your bookmark in your book and close it.

“Well, in that case, if you think my clumsy is cute, you reading a book is even cuter.”

You look down at your book and smile “Thank you.“

He nods as silence falls between the two of you, but it wasn’t awkward it was peaceful and happy.

“I wrote a song while I was watching you, I know that sound weird, but you inspired me. I just wanted to come and say thank you. I have been in a writer’s block for weeks,” he said as he looked over to the bench he had been sitting out weeks prior.

Your blush grew as you looked over to the bench with him. “You’re welcome, I never knew I was that interesting.”

“You are. Your beauty shines through the dark day. It’s captivating.”

“You have a way with words,” you nudged him and both of you laugh.

He rubs his neck “I try. It’s a writers gift I guess.”

You nod as you both silently stare at each other, memorizing each other’s features when suddenly your watch goes off.  
“Ah, I must be going. It was nice to meet you Namjoon,” you whisper as you get up.

He stood up as well, holding out his hand to help you up. “The pleasure is all mine Ms. Y/N.” He holds your hand for a moment longer before he nods as you turn to leave.

As you walk away you steal a glance behind you to see him watching you walk away, suddenly his eyes go wide as he burst into a run almost falling a few times as he tried to catch up to you.

“AH! Wait!” he yells as you stop and turn to face him, making him stop quickly and almost fall into your arms. “I am sorry, I just can’t let you walk away again. Can I please have some way to contact you, I want to take you out sometime.”

You chuckle and nod as you pull out your phone, him following your actions as you both switch phones and put your numbers in.

He smiles wide as you hand him back his phone. “I will be in contact with you soon Ms y/n. Until next time okay.”

“Yes, until next time.”

“Until next time,” he says as he waves to you as you walk away.


End file.
